


Just Once, I Just Need You Once.

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mild drunkeness, Once is never enough, Possessive Behavior, Prompt Fill, UST being resolved, moderately open ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler gets drunk and manages to convince himself that he can have Dylan just once, that it will be enough then he can move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Once, I Just Need You Once.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Siberia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberia/gifts).



> Helloo :) 
> 
> If by any chance I have gifted this fic to the wrong person, lemme know and I will change it straight away!  
> Thank you for the prompt :) I've never written RPF before and it was giving me a bit of trouble, so it's not as long as I really wanted, but I'd rather post it now than file it away and inevitably forget about it for six months. Anyway, I hope you like it!
> 
> If I've forgotten to tag something/haven't tagged something you think I should have just let me know :)

 

From the first time Dylan stumbled into the same room as him, Tyler had been a goner. Which was ridiculous because he was supposed to be straight just like pretty much every other actor, but also just like pretty much every other actor, he was in fact, not so straight. Seriously though, walk into a drama class, how many of those people do you think are completely straight? Why is everyone so adamant that this doesn’t this translate into Hollywood?

Since then, to be honest, things had only gotten worse. For a start, as far as Tyler was aware, Dylan was actually straight. See, in general, actors normally didn’t bother pretending around each other; it was like an unspoken rule that if you knew a fellow celebrity was gay but the tabloids didn’t, you didn’t tell.

At first it was just a healthy helping of lust, nothing too convenient, but nothing he couldn’t ignore. But then came the fatal actual getting to know him. Because then he managed to actually fall in love with him. That is the level of stupidity Tyler had managed to reach. He is actually in love with a straight guy he cannot have, with a truly problematic amount of lust that makes him want to rip Dylan’s clothes off whenever they’re anywhere near each other, (which happens to be rather often as they hang out quite a lot).

Tyler knows that sometimes he forgets himself, stares a little too longs, laughs a little too hard. He knows the cameras catch it and some fans pick up on it. Luckily no one takes it too seriously, they’re way too close to the mark for Tyler’s comfort. He’s not sure if Sterek would be a blessing or a curse if they actually decided to write it.

Another thing that didn’t exactly help, was the simple fact that Dylan is an incredibly touchy feely person, with the face stroking and the hugs and the butt slapping and the pretending to fall asleep on (and the actual falling asleep on that also happens).

Not to mention the fact that Dylan likes to tell him how attractive he is, Tyler just wants to shake him and scream ‘Is that what you actually think or are you just meaning objectively and playing to the cameras!’ but he doesn’t really want to know the answer, as he seriously doubts it will be the one he wants. Dylan would say ‘Yeah, man, I have eyes, you’re an attractive dude.’ Before grinning, slapping his shoulder good naturedly and bouncing off.

The main problem Tyler has currently, is that he is drunk, like, _very_ drunk, way more drunk than he usually allows himself to be. The thing is, usually there are plenty of paparazzi to make a dick of yourself in front of, but this is a secluded little house party and not a pap in sight. So, naturally, everyone is completely shit-faced.

Dylan is hauling himself out of the pool he was unceremoniously shoved into by Posey, shirt and trousers now clinging to him in a way that is frankly just indecent. Tyler is drunk and staring and accidently catches Dylan’s eye when he turns. There is no way he’s going to be able to pretend he wasn’t staring. Hopefully Dylan is drunk enough not to remember. Although the cold dunk he just took probably sobered him up some.

Tyler is blushing, maybe he can blame the alcohol. Not that this is the first time Dylan has caught him staring. But then, Dylan winks at him, he fucking _winks_. Before subconsciously licking his lips and walking away.

Normally he crushes the thoughts of having anything with Dylan before they’ve even really formed – after all, what’s the point really. But, Dylan winked at him, _winked_ , then he licked his lips. People don’t really do that. Not unless they, at least somewhere, deep down, want the person they’re looking at. Do they?

It was a dangerous path of talking himself into it that Tyler was taking himself down in his drunken state, he just couldn’t bring himself to stop. What if Dylan _was_ attracted to him? Of course, attraction was one thing, even drunk Tyler didn’t dare to hope he returned his affections. Would it matter if he didn’t want a relationship? If Tyler could just have him once, just once, once then done, wouldn’t it be enough?

He just _wanted_. Pure and simple. Even though in the back of his mind he knew if he had the wrong idea or couldn’t let go, it would be anything other than simple. But then fuck his job, fuck it all he wanted Dylan, just this once, and if it all went tits up then at least it would’ve been worth it. He looked up to see Dylan watching him curiously from the other side of the pool, he raised an eyebrow and Tyler swears Dylan was blushing when he turned away. His drunken self seemed to decide that that was the final straw.

The next time he caught Dylan looking, he held eye contact, challenging him to be the first to break it. Tyler took a sip of his beer, not looking away from Dylan, before standing and walking inside. If he’d read the situation right and Dylan was attracted to him, Tyler figured he may be just drunk enough to follow him, if not, he hasn’t lost anything. Yet.

He wandered slowly to one of the upstairs rooms, it was Holland’s house, she wouldn’t mind. She wouldn’t know. He found one of the spare bedrooms and wandered in, collapsing backwards onto the large double bed and shutting his eyes. He’d give it fifteen minutes, if Dylan didn’t follow him he’d wander back downstairs, no one would even notice.

It hadn’t been five minutes when the door eased open and Dylan came in, still practically dripping wet. Tyler sat up, perched on the end of the bed, and Dylan pretended to only just notice him. Funny how most actors are so shit at lying.

“Oh, didn’t realise you were in here. I was just looking for a towel.”

“Really?” Tyler challenged, Dylan faltered and paused, shifting where he stood.

“…No.” he admitted, “Not that a towel would be a bad thing.” He tried to joke, but you could practically cut the tension in the room with a knife. Tyler didn’t laugh, he stood up and stalked towards Dylan until he was in his space, trapping him between the door and his body.

“So why are you here?” he asked, voice set low and quiet in the dark room.

“I don’t know.” Dylan breathed, Tyler believed him, knew he was telling the truth. Dylan was confused, clearly, but he was still here, knew at least what he wanted. He wasn’t trying to move, or making any suggestion that he’d like Tyler to. So instead he leant forward let his lips hover just a millimetre from Dylan’s and waited, waited for him to make his mind up.

Dylan’s breath hitched as he moved fractionally to close the gap. The kiss was barely there really, just a brush of lips, it didn’t matter, Tyler was already drunk on it, but he wasn’t going to push him. At this point Dylan seemed just as likely to run away as kiss him again.

“Is this why you came?” Tyler asked, not moving even an inch to speak, Dylan’s nod was almost imperceptible. “What do you want?”

“I don’t know. Tell me what you want.” Tyler decided to go for broke, it was now or never, he wanted Dylan, and now was the time to say it.

“I want to fuck you. I want to strip you out of these clothes and throw you down on the bed and devour you. I want to ruin you for everyone else. I want to make you forget everything other than my name. I. Want. You.” He watched Dylan’s throat move as he swallowed deeply, was close enough to see his pupils dilate as he breathed these words directly into his ear.

“Is that what you want?” Dylan gave another tiny nod. “Say it.”

“I– y-yeah.” He gulped again, “I want that.”

Tyler didn’t hold back this time, he dived in with every bit of pent up lust that he had in him and attacked Dylan’s mouth. It was a wet and filthy kiss, and it didn’t take long for Dylan to push back, giving as good as he got. Tyler slipped his tongue into Dylan’s mouth as his hands pulled at his wet shirt.

“Off.” He said into Dylan’s mouth. They parted for a moment to frantically rip each other’s shirts off. Dylan’s hands were on him, hot and large, petting at his abs and running across his broad shoulders. Tyler was pushing him back into the door, trying to get impossibly closer, and found his hands on Dylan’s belt. Dylan moaned as Tyler let his hand drag across the rapidly hardening cock before dragging his belt out of the loops and throwing it to the floor.

Tyler quickly had Dylan’s pants undone, but they were wet and not coming off easily, so he knelt down and peeled them from Dylan’s long legs, kissing at his thighs as he went. He looked up through his lashes at Dylan from his point on the floor, face practically level with his crotch. Dylan looked _hungry_ , his cock now straining against the confines of his briefs, plump mouth forming a perfect o as he stared down at Tyler.

He leant forward and mouthed at Dylan through the thin cotton of his underwear startling a whine out of the other man. Tyler’s hands caressed Dylan’s hips before peeling his briefs down and freeing his cock. He sucked the head into his mouth, tasting the salty pre-come gathered there, and Dylan’s hands shot up to grab onto Tyler’s hair, they gripped tighter, pulling at him as Tyler bobbed his head down his length, trailing his tongue up the vein and suckling at the tip.

“Stop.” Dylan managed to gasp out, “’M gonna come.” He pulled Tyler up by his hair and dragged him into a deep kiss.

“That was. The idea.” Tyler got out between frantic kisses.

“Don’t wanna come yet. You said something about fucking me. Gunna live up to that promise?” He asked, Tyler could feel his smirk against his lips and slid his hands over Dylan’s ass. Dylan jumped up, wrapping his legs around Tyler, lips never breaking contact.

Tyler walked them towards the large bed and threw Dylan down onto it, stalking up the bed towards him, caging him inside his arms. Dylan began pulling at Tyler's pants, struggling to get them open and off, when he began to whine into Tyler’s mouth, he ripped them off himself, tossing them aside along with his underwear.

He worked kisses all the way down Dylan’s body, leaving hickeys that would bruise in stark contrast to his pale skin by morning. He sucked a deep kiss into his hip and bit at his thighs, never quite touching his straining cock, before flipping him onto his stomach.

“Wha– ohmygod don’t stop.” Dylan gasped as Tyler spread his cheeks and flicked a tongue over his tight hole. He teased his rim with little kitten licks and long drags of his tongue before gently pressing in the tip of his tongue. Dylan wantonly pushed his ass back into the other man’s face, but Tyler stilled him with his hands, holding him in place, exactly where he wanted him.

Only when Dylan was sobbing into the pillow, begging for something more did Tyler begin to work his thumb in alongside his tongue, pulling at his rim gently.

“Ah, please, more.” Dylan was making such pretty little sounds, sounds Tyler never thought he would be able to hear. He drew back and reached over to his jeans, trying to locate his wallet, Dylan actually _whimpered_ at the loss.

“No, come back. Don’t stop. Please.” He begged, presenting his ass to Tyler.

“I’m just getting a condom an some lube. I’m not about to fuck you dry.” He reassured, caressing Dylan’s ass with his free hand, which seemed to relax him somewhat.

He tore into the packet of lube with his teeth before spreading some of it onto his fingers and pushing his index finger straight into Dylan’s tight heat.

“God. You’re so tight.” He gasped, pressing his forehead between Dylan’s shoulder blades.

“Yeah, another, please.” Tyler carefully slid in another finger, knowing it had to burn, he was so tight, he smothered light soothing kisses over his back to encourage him to relax. Slowly Tyler started to move his fingers, working Dylan open. Dylan started to push his hips back against Tyler’s fingers, trying to take him deeper, so Tyler crooked his fingers looking for that sweet spot. He knew when he’d found it.

“Holy god.” Dylan shouted jerking forwards. “Oh god, do that again. Never stop doing that.” Tyler chuckled and ran his fingers over that little bundle of nerves again and again, making Dylan moan loudly into the pillow. Tyler spared a thought to be grateful for the loud music playing downstairs.

Tyler slipped in a third finger, stretching him open. Watching his fingers disappear into Dylan was making his cock steadily dribble pre-come onto the bed, he wasn’t going to last very long when he was inside, but then, Dylan was already a writhing mess just on his fingers, so he didn’t think it was going to be a problem.

“Come on. I’m ready. Please Tyler. I need it.” Tyler growled dragging his fingers out and quickly rolling on a condom and lining himself up with Dylan’s entrance. He began pressing in slowly and Dylan fucking _keened_ , jamming a hand in front of his mouth.

“No. Wanna hear you.” Tyler demanded, pulling his hand away, by the time he bottomed out they were both panting heavily.

“Okay?” Tyler asked, trying to hold still, he wasn’t exactly small and he didn’t want to hurt Dylan.

“Yeah. Just gimme a sec.” Tyler waited, nuzzling his face and scratching his beard over Dylan’s back. “Okay, you can move.” He said, still panting.

Tyler drew backwards and thrust back in slowly, repeating the movement a few times before speeding up slightly, still setting a fairly gentle rhythm. Dylan was letting out these breathy little moans with every movement, but Tyler wanted to make him _scream_. He adjusted his hips slightly a few times, searching for that perfect angle that would make Dylan come apart.

“There! Right there!” Dylan shouted when he found it, Tyler made sure he hit it on every thrust and it wasn’t long before Dylan was writhing beneath him again. “F-faster, please, I can take it.” He gasped out.

Tyler groaned and let loose, driving into Dylan at a punishing pace. The sounds in the room were completely obscene, Dylan’s moans and his own grunts, mixed in with the sound of his balls slapping against Dylan’s wrecked ass.

“Oh god, yes. H-harder.” Dylan whined. Tyler slipped out and flipped him over, and pushed back in in one quick thrust, he hooked Dylan’s legs over his shoulders, practically bending him in half and set up a brutal pace.

He wasn’t going to last much longer, the hot, tight channel of Dylan’s ass and the feel of him around his cock was sending him crashing towards the end. He lifted Dylan’s hips, angling them up so he could reach his prostate and jack-rabbited into him, hitting it on every thrust.

“Ah–, Tyler. Gonna come.” Dylan reached a hand down to his dripping cock, but Tyler knocked his hand away and replaced it with his own, pumping Dylan in time with his thrusts. It only took a few moments until Dylan was coming, shooting between them, coating his chest in come. The feeling of Dylan’s ass contracting around his cock sent Tyler barrelling over the edge seconds later, collapsing on top of Dylan.

They lay there together, breathing gradually beginning to slow, close to drifting off, happily sated. Tyler was, however, aware that a) he needed to pull out and b) the drying come between them was going to glue them together in a very not fun way.

He held onto the base of the condom and pulled out, making both of them wince with over-sensitivity. He tied it off and headed on unsteady legs towards the ensuite to dispose of it and grab a wet cloth.

“Hey, where you gone?” Dylan mumbled, come-dumb and turning towards the bathroom. Tyler didn’t reply, just smiled and carefully wiped down Dylan’s stomach. “Oh, okay. Good idea.” He slurred, half asleep.

When he was done he discarded the cloth in the sink and slid back into the bed, tucking them both under the covers and gathering Dylan up to his chest. It wasn’t long before they were both fast asleep.

 

When Tyler wakes up sunlight is pouring through the drapes and Dylan is doing his best to squirm out from his grasp.

“No. Stay.” He grumbled holding on tighter to Dylan and burrowing further down into the bed. Next to him Dylan went rigid as he spoke.

“So. Last night.” He joked nervously. “Don’t really know what happened. I mean we were both dunk and horny. Could’ve happened to anyone. Right.”

Tyler felt his world beginning to crash down at Dylan’s words. This had been a bad idea. Just once he’d told himself. But there was no way he was going to be able to handle this, this oncoming rejection. Thing is, Dylan wanted him. Had proved as much last night. Apparently he just needed a couple to be able to admit it. And that wasn’t _fair_.

“I’m not even sure what happened last night. I mean, I’m not even–, I didn’t know I was–. It doesn’t matter, anyway, does it? Just a random drunken experience. Right?” Dylan was babbling nervously, still trapped under Tyler’s arm. He was trying to find a way out of it, literally trying to move away and mentally trying to talk himself out of it, and it was _killing_ Tyler.

“Of course it matters! It matters to me.” Dylan stilled under his arm again, not even really breathing. “I know you’re scared. And I promised myself that I’d let you go if you wanted to. But I don’t think I can. I just, I want you. Have wanted you, since I laid eyes on you. Then you had to go and be all, all, _you_ , and you made me fall in love with you. And I can’t let you go now. Please don’t make me.” Tyler begged, his vice-like grip on Dylan’s waist increasing.

“I just. I don’t know. I don’t know what I want. This was never meant to happen. I need some time.” Tyler knew that if he let him go, he’d lost him, probably forever, maybe even his friendship. But he was just _scared_ , that was all. It made him hold on even tighter, burying his face into Dylan.

“Please. You’re everything I want. Just stay. Stay with me.”

“I can’t. Our careers, our families– this isn’t simple. We should at least think about it. Take a few days. I don’t– ” Tyler wasn’t really listening anymore, Dylan was shaking and he was trying not to cry himself. He started kissing the long planes of Dylan’s bare skin, holding onto him tighter still.

“I don’t care about them. I care about you. Stay. Please. Don’t go. You want to stay, don’t worry about anything else. It’s just us. Stay. I need you to stay.” He pleaded, covering him in kisses, devouring his neck and placing delicate kisses across his face.

It wasn’t fighting fair and he knew it. Their bodies were somehow already in tune with each other, and Dylan’s body was reacting perfectly to his ministrations, leaning into his touches without his own permission, wanting more despite himself.

“Stay with me.” He begged again, rolling on top of Dylan, trapping him, and grinding down lightly, rubbing against Dylan’s steadily filling cock, Dylan wasn’t able to supress a moan, no matter how much he may have wanted to.

“I– we, we can’t.” Despite his words he wasn’t pushing Tyler away, he was steadily melting into his touch. He _wanted_ this. He was just scared.

“Please. I can’t let go of you. Not now.” Dylan looked up into Tyler’s eyes and visible deflated a little, it looked like defeat, he must’ve seen the sincerity and desperation there. “Stay.” Tyler tried one last time.

“Okay.” Dylan whispered. “I– I’ll stay.” He said shakily. Tyler kissed away the worry as best he could, showering Dylan with all the affection he didn’t even know if he wanted. It was enough for now. It would get better. It wasn’t going to be easy, but he couldn’t let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D
> 
> I don't proof read because I am a terrible person - feel free to point out any shitty grammar/spelling/whatever and I will correct it 
> 
> Come [Tumble](http://thrandythefabulous.tumblr.com/) with me


End file.
